Bye Bye Ouchies!
by QuintMC
Summary: A trip to the beach on Jabberwock Island turns south for the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, when her friends Hiyoko Saionjii, The Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, decide it be best to set up a challenge: who can turn her bottom red first! I do not own Dangan Ronpa, it owned by Spike Chunsoft. Rated T, for some minor swearing and spanking. ENJOY!


**(a/n: This fic contains f/f spanking. If you don't like it then I would suggest you click out now. I do not own any part of Dangan Ronpa, which is owned by Spike Chunsoft. Now that the disclaimer is out the way enjoy the fic and leave some feedback please.)**

* * *

It was a rather warm afternoon on Jabberwock Island, and feeling the time the weather was perfect for a day at the beach on the second island, Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, convinced two of her friends, Hiyoko Saionjii, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer and Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, to come join for an afternoon of fun.

Naturally, Hiyoko was not very enthusiastic to be going to the beach with said nurse but was convinced when Ibuki promised that if she went she would get several packs of gummy bears. No lemon flavored ones of course.

Mikan, was overjoyed, and would have want to have gone with Ibuki on any day and was glad to have been invited. However, with Hiyoko around she was slightly nervous considering the fact there was exactly 99.99999% chance of Hiyoko teasing and bullying her.

The trio headed towards the beach house to change into their swimsuits and Ibuki, who was excited to an almost dangerous degree rushed in.

"C-Careful, I-I-Ibuki you might slip and fall!" warned Mikan which fell on deaf ears.

"WOOHOOOO! Last one to come out has to place down the blanket!" Ibuki eagerly stated as she headed into a stall to change.

"I-I thought we were all going to place it down together?" said Mikan before she was roughly pushed aside by Hiyoko who proceeded to walk into an another stall grumbling.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry up and change out from that ugly apron and clothes you wear. What, you never heard that people can wear different clothes!?"

Mikan wanted to say that all usually wear the same copy of clothes but decided it was wise not to upset Hiyoko even further before heading into another stall.

Once the trio had their swimsuits on ("Looks like Mikan has to set up the picnic!") they head out onto the beach. Ibuki ran into the middle of it and spread arms out soaking up the sun's warm rays. ("Oi, Ibuki you better put some sunscreen on or else you'll end up like Mr. Ham Hands!"). As for Hiyoko she laughed at Mikan as the nurse struggled to lay down the beach blanket and picnic all by herself ("A-Aren't you guys going to help me!?). After all was said in done the duo met up with Ibuki who was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Ooh! Ooh! What do you guys want to do first? Swim? Eat? Play frisbee? Play some volleyball? Hoola-Hoops? Sand-castles? Ibuki just can't wait!" Ibuki who was bouncing with excitement rushed from place to place wondering what they should start first. Ibuki was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit with red-and-blue patterned stars on her bra.

"Your the one who invited us here. You'd think you have some idea on what to do first?" mumbled Hiyoko under her breath. Hiyoko was wearing a green one piece with orange dots on it.

"Well, we just got here so lunch shouldn't be for a at least an hour. Heh, don't want to get cramps if we decide to go swimming." said Mikan always happy to give out medical advice. Mikan was wearing her dark-blue school one piece, that was just barely covering up her rather chubby bottom.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes "Oi, save the medical stuff for someone who cares Pig Barf. We came to the beach to have fun not get a check-up!"

Mikan rubbed her right shoulder in silent agreement. Ibuki sees this and goes over to cheer her friend up.

"Don't sweat it Mikan!" Ibuki says before drawing her hand back and smacking Mikan's bottom to where her rather chubby cheeks were exposed.

Mikan blushed and immediateley covered her bottom embarrassed as Hiyoko giggle's at the nurse's reaction.

"Heh, look how it jiggles. Your are ass is so fat and flabby, I bet you do nothing but eat pork rinds all day!" she teased.

Before Mikan can defend herself Ibuki wraps her arms around her waist and runs towards the ocean despite the nurse pleas to slow down. Hiyoko shrugs and follows the duo.

After the trio has had enough of the ocean ("I-Ibuki don't swallow salt water!") they decided to move to building sandcastles ("Hey, Ibuki did you know sandwiches are actually made of sand? Want to try some?) After that the trio attempted to play a game of catch (keyword:attempted). ("Uhh, Ibuki isn't an expert about beach activities, but she does know your suppose to make an attempt to catch the ball, Mikan, not run away!)

After roughly an hour and a half the trio had decided to take a break for lunch. Mikan had up and left to use the bathroom in the beach house leaving Hiyoko and Ibuki alone at the blanket.

'This is getting boring!' thought Hiyoko as she eyed Ibuki. The musician was drawing circles in the sands eagerly awaiting Mikan's return.

'Ugh, if something doesn't change then I'm going to die of boredom and having Pig Barf around isn't helping slow it down anytime soon!' Hiyoko thought angerly and so did what she normally does to cure her boredom. Think of ways to bully Mikan.

'Hmmm, should I trip her down. Nah, I do that on a normal day. Trick her into eating sand? No, besides Big Sis Mahiru would just get mad at me. The old shark in the water prank? Nah, too old fashioned. Ugh, why is it so hard to find new ways to make trashy wannabe-doctor embarrassed! I need to make her pay for...um' Hiyoko stalled her thought for a moment before shrugging 'Meh it's Mikan I don't really need a good reason' Hiyoko thought before looking at Ibuki, who was pre-occupied with looking at a crab.

When it comes to bullying Mikan, Hiyoko never really needed a good reason to do so, all she just needed was an idea and that would be enough motivation to carry it through.

'Hmmm...make her pay...she really seemed to get embarrassed by that slap to her ass earli-' Hiyoko eyes widen as an idea came to her'That's it! I'll make that skank's ass nice and red to the point Tereteru would mistake it for a tomato! That would make a great form of payback for...being Mikan!' Hiyoko thought. However, she couldn't do it alone (after all she *did* have a body and physical strength of a child remember?) and she turned to Ibuki deviously.

"Hey, Ibuki!" called Hiyoko to which the musician turned towards the dancer "Want to play a game when Mikan comes back?"

Ibuki face beamed "Ooh a game! What type of game!" Ibuki eyes narrowed in suspicion "Wait-this isn't one where Ibuki closes her eyes and then one of you reaches forwards and gro-"

"NO! Just listen! When Mikan back let's say we help her get that flabby ass of her's into shape!" Hiyoko said.

Ibuki scratched her head in confusion "What does helping Mikan get some exercise have to do with the game you mentioned?"

Hiyoko placed her palm in her face "I didn't mean like that! I meant when she comes back we spank ass. The winner will be the first person who get's it scarlet in under five minutes!" she said.

Ibuki giggled and her eyes shone in excitement "Sure! Ibuki has just been DYING to slap that big, bubble butt of hers! Every time that skirt of her's flips up it feels like it's calling out to Ibuki just screaming 'Come to me Ibuki and go play the drums to your hearts content'!"

Hiyoko rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure Pig Barf's doing it on purpose, nobody can be THAT bad when it comes to tripping."

Ibuki chuckled before glaring at Hiyoko deviously "Hmm...you WERE the one mentioned spanking her Hiyoko. Could this be thou is using this as a game an excuse to-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hiyoko her face turning bright red in fury "It's not like that! Seriously, Ibuki your almost as bad as Teruteru sometimes!"

With a huff, Hiyoko looked back at the beach house and saw Mikan returning to which she signaled Ibuki to get ready.

Mikan, unaware of what had transpired came went up to the duo.

"I'm back!" she says cheerfully. Hiyoko gave a snort before sitting down and crossing her legs.

"Took you long enough!" she snapped "What is it this time!? You got your fat ass stuck in the toilet seat again?"

Mikan looked hurt as she fought off tears "N-No! I'm s-sorry it's j-just-"

Hiyoko cut her off and continued on as her face shone with annoyance on the outside, however, on the inside she was eagerly awaiting the moment when Mikan would be over her lap.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting here!?" Hiyoko stated and gave a look of anger.

"I-It's only been t-ten-" began Mikan but was cut off by Hiyoko.

"Exactly! Ten minutes! Don't you know what we could have been doing during that timespan! Days like this don't come often you know!?"

Mikan reeled back in fear as despite Hiyoko's size she could be intimidating at times "I-I'm sorry!"

"Well, *sorry* is not going to cut this time!" stated Hiyoko as she gave a mischevious smile. While Hiyoko was talking Ibuki snuck up behind Mikan, sporting an eager smirk.

Mikan, not knowing this backed up until she felt her back pressed up against someone and she spun around to see Ibuki with a terrifyingly evil smirk.

"This time, Pig Barf you are going to pay...with your backside of course. Ibuki would you please do the honor of preparing this offender!" said Hiyoko.

Ibuki gave a sharp salute "At once madam!" With surprising speed Ibuki grabbed Mikans arm and dragged her over to the blanket. Once there she sat down and folded her legs, and dragged Mikan over her lap and pinned her there. Hiyoko took out her phone and set the timer to five minutes and prepared to start it.

Mikan blinked. What had just happened? In a span of one minute she found herself looking at the blanket she had set up and couldn't get up.

"Ibuki!?" she cried out not liking where this was heading "W-What are you doing!?"

Ibuki, who was relishing the opportunity to smack that delightfully chubby bottom of Mikan's, flashed a pearly white smile and gave a light pat on her bottom, causing Mikan to flinch out of fear.

"No worries, Mikan! Ibuki is just going to play a nice song via these teasingly adorable drums you call your bottom!...Though of course you won't be sitting for a while...buuutt that's just a short price to pay for some beatiful music. So a-one. A-two. A-one, two, three, FOUR!"

Ibuki drew her hand back before slapping Mikan's rear end with all the force she could muster.

 **SMACK!**

"EEYAH!" cried the nurse. The sound of the smack echoed loudly throughout out the beach. Hiyoko snickered under her breathe as she looked at her timer. Ibuki still had four minutes and thirty seconds left.

"WOO-HOO! Let's see how this booty handles some of Ibuki's majestique movements!" exclaims the musician as she spanks Mikan's bottom with the same amount of force though she attempts to increase the speed of her swats.

"Ibuki stop!" cries the poor nurse as the musician relentlessly swats away on her bottom.

The musician obviously does not listen and continues away, swatting faster and harder determined to get the most out of her five minutes.

"Yo, Ibuki!" called Hiyoko "You have three minutes left!"

Ibuki gives a thumbs up and tries to focus on the challenge. She stops for a moment to ponder what she should do next. She eyes Mikan's bottom, which is slightly pinkish, though a bit darker on the exposed parts of her bottom.

Ibuki's eyes lit up and her grin widens as she places her hand under Mikan's suit bottom and without warning yanks it up, fully exposing the nurse's buns. Without further ado, she continued on merrily.

"Ooh!" groaned Mikan as she felt her suit being yanked up rather forcefully and the fact her bottom. This day was quickly turning into one of the worst she had on Jabberwock Island, by far. The sting from Ibuki's swat's was unbearable and gave no room to recover, and the wedgie definetly was not helping matters.

"Two minutes left Ibuki!" called Hiyoko as she watched with joy Mikan being soundly punished and eagerly awaited her turn.

Ibuki nodded and continued to slap await at the "bongos" in front of her, which were currently starting to turn bright pink. Encouraged by this Ibuki increased the tempo and started swatting swifter.

From this onslaught Mikan started to wiggle trying to escape, however, despite Ibuki's rather skinny look she's quite strong herself and manages to subdue Mikan's struggle to an evantual standstill.

"Oi, quit struggle Mikan!" whined the musician. "Your making this quite difficult for Ibuki you know!" With that she gave another harsh wedgie to Mikan causing the poor nurse to cry out and stop wiggling.

"Thirty seconds!"

Ibuki stopped spanking Mikan for a second before gently placing her hands on her bottom. For a few seconds she caressed the currently stinging bright pink orbs in front of her as if a mother trying to soothe a crying child. Abruptly she raised her arms over her target cracked both her knuckles and had her eyes closed.

"Ten seconds!"

Ibuki opened her eyes showing a look of determination and excitement, before flashing a wicked grin. Like if lightning struck a tree, fast yet the effect were devastating, she spanked Mikan bottom with as much speed and force she could muster.

The aforementioned nurse eyes widened in pain as she started to flail her limbs. Streaks of tears were running down her face as the pain was unbearable at that point as it felt like her bottom was sitting on a torch.

"Time up!"

With that said, Ibuki abruptly stopped, though she didn't let go of the hold of the nurse. The musician, like a critic analyzing a the latest work of the media, studied Mikan's bottom. Mikan bottom was bright pink and the center of seem to be hitting red.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww I wanted to play a little more and, even after all that, and Ibuki didn't win!?" complained the musician saddened that she didn't complete the challenge.

"Too bad!" taunted Hiyoko who was more than eager to get her turn "Now pin down Pig Barf for me would ya!?"

"Ai mistress Saionjii!" said Ibuki and removed her arm from around Mikan, who was still sobbing from her earlier spanking, before getting up and unceremoniously sitting down on Mikan's back effectively pinning her.

Mikan, once she felt Ibuki weight on her, tried to lift her off her back but to no avail. Her face went stark white as she felt Hiyoko start to tap her stinging backside.

"Hiyoko please, I'm sorry don't do this!" she pleaded as stared at the traditional dancer who had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Heheh! Sorry, Pig Barf but I'm not letting go of this chance! Oi, Ibuki is the clock ready?" asked Hiyoko.

"Eeyup! You can start...NOW!"

With the clock started Hiyoko drew her hand back and slapped Mikan on the right cheek.

Mikan winced, and started to wiggle but only slightly due to the fact Ibuki weight prevented her from moving much.

"You like that Pig Barf!? How about some more since you looove to show your ass off so much, eh?" mocked the traditional dancer as she spanked Mikan again, this time rotating her hit's left to right.

Mikan closed her eyes and started to wiggle. Although Hiyoko's slaps weren't as strong as Ibuki, since her bottom was already sore from the last round she wasn't as able to take it as well.

"Four minutes, remaining!" stated Ibuki in a robotic tone.

Hiyoko continued to swat away at Mikan's bottom determined by her goal to embarrass Mikan. However, it was kind of hard as, even though she will NEVER in her lifetime admit it, she felt she wasn't having the same effect as Ibuki with her swats. Even so she kept up the pace and tried to put some added force to it.

"You have three minutes left and you better start to make some progress, from here Ibuki can see Mikan's booty hasn't started to change shade yet!"

"Shut up!"

Hiyoko huffed and stood up. She was annoyed at this point. She came up with this and even let Ibuki had first grabs, yet your telling her she couldn't bring up the strength to effectively spank Mikan!?

'This is embarrassing!' Hiyoko thought as her face turned bright red in fury and embarrassment.

'There's gotta be something I can use to put the pain on this skank?' she thought before looking around at her feet which she was wearing brown sandals...!

'That's it!' she thought before taking her left sandal off her left foot and placing it in the palm of her hand and smacking it on her palm, it made a nice smack though she winced from the sting.

'This should be good enough to bring the sting!' thought Hiyoko as she stalked back to where her target was.

'What's happening?' thought a terrified Mikan. Hiyoko's swats had stopped coming in for some reason, not like she wasn't grateful, perhaps she could even convince Ibuki to let her go.

"Two minutes Hiyo-OH! Hehehe!"

...or maybe not. What was happening? From Ibuki what Ibuki said it sounds as if Hiyoko has someth-

 **SMACK!**

"EEYAAH!" she cried out in pain. It felt as if a wooden bat had been slammed into her bottom. Waves of pain coursed through her stinging backside up to her body as she began to struggle again.

"How you like that!?" taunted Hiyoko as she began to repeatedly spank Mikan with the sandal and complete happy now that she could finally dish out some pain.

Mikan groaned and attempted to get up via pushing her legs up only to receive a few slaps on her upper thighs causing her to get down.

"Resistance is futile!" said Ibuki in her best robotic voice "You shall become one with the spanks!

Hiyoko stopped spanking Mikan and stated Ibuki for a moment "...Really?"

Ibuki shrugged before looking at the timer "Oh, you have two minutes left better hurry!"

Hiyoko nods and begins to spank Mikan even harder with the sandal. Without the fear of tiring out she is able to go as hard she needs to ensure Mikan's ass will be a guaranteed tomato.

"Hi-Hiyoko stop!" bawled Mikan as tears once again dripped down her face. The pain was really getting to her at this point.

"Ibuki the time?" asked the traditional dancer ignoring Mikan's pleas for mercy.

"Hmmm, or you have less than a minute left Hiyoko better wrap this up fast!"

"Alright...then let's make these last moments memorable!" the traditional dancer turned to Ibuki with a sadistic grin. "Oi, Ibuki mind doing this?" says teh tradition dancer before whispering into the Ultimate Musicians ear to which her face morphs from curiosity to deviousness.

"Ohohoho! Sure thing!" Ibuki gets off of Mikan but before the nurse could escape grabs her again and places her on her back, before raising and holding both her legs in the air as you would do a baby.

Mikan shuddered in fear as Hiyoko, in her full 4"2 glory, loomed over her with the same sinister smirk she wore when bullying the nurse. Like removing plastic, she curled the ends off Mikan's swimming suit bottom revealing her now reddened bottom.

"Twenty seconds Hiyoko!" reminded the musician as eagerly anticipated what was about to happen.

With a nod of her head, she, like a killer brandishing her knife, tapped the sandal on her hand for a moment. Then in an instant began smacking Mikan's bottom with it like it was a whip.

"Hi-HIYOKO STOP PLEASE!" the nurse cried out as the swats came down rapidly, one swat after another, not letting up for an instant. Her bottom felt like it was on FIRE and despite her struggles, she couldn't escape. All she could do was cry tears of agony as the spanking continued.

'Aaah, music to my ears!' thought Hiyoko as she continued punishing Mikan. To her this was absolutely relaxing. Though, admittedly, the wailing was rather annoying (of course this only made her swat harder). Hiyoko savored this as much as possible because she knew this type of joy only came once in a while.

"Times Up!" cheerfully said Ibuki as she, unceremoniously, let go of Mikan's legs, letting them and lower's part of Mikan's bottom fall to the ground where upon immediate contact with the blanket, Mikan shot up and turned over on her stomach before reaching her arms back to rub her bottom.

"Ooohh! Owowowowow!" groaned the nurse tears still fresh in her eyes as she rubbed her bottom furiously. Her backside was bright red and from the looks of it the rubbing wasn't having much effect on it.

"Heh, I win Ibuki!" exclaimed Hiyoko happily and with a satisfied grin. The musician narrowed her eyes and pouted.

"No fair! You only won because I did most of the work!" she stated indignantly.

"HEY!" the traditional dancer yelled, an anger vein appearing on her forehead "I did my fair share, not my fault you were too busy caressing her ass like it was a trophy!"

"Ibuki shall have you know I was NOT caressing like it was a trophy...but rather like you would a medal! There is a difference!" with that the musician turned around in a huff.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes before out of the corner of her eyes she saw Mikan crawling towards the ocean. With a familiar smirk, she calmly strolled over and placed her foot on her back effectively pinning her.

"Where do you think you are going Pig Barf?" she demanded loving the feeling of dominance she had over the nurse.

Mikan gulped and prayed to whatever god was out there that Hiyoko would have mercy on her "P-Please...just let me-"

"Let you what?" spat the traditional dancer. "Take a dip? After what you put us through, you want to effectively erase the punishment we gave you?"

Mikan bit her lip "N-No...errr I mean I just-"

"NO! You listen to me!" interrupted Hiyoko again "For the rest of this trip you are our servant!"

"Servant?"

"What are you slow? That means whatever we ask you, will do it without fail or otherwise what you have just received earlier was the tip of the iceberg! Got it?"

Mikan whimpered and looked across as Ibuki who stood at Hiyoko side attentively and, though she didn't know where, had sunglasses on. She also sported a wide grin on her face, though there was no malice or hurt behind it, only a strange mischief.

Knowing there was no way to back down she nodded her head slightly in a forced agreement. Hiyoko smirked widened while Ibuki bounced with joy.

"YEES! WE HAVE A SERVANT! Ooooh and she's also a nurse!...Sounds like a cliche from an amateur doujinshi artist!" Ibuki concludes before shrugging and bouncing happily.

Hiyoko nods before letting her foot off of Mikan "For our first order of business we need some drinks go and fetch us some lemonade Pig Barf at the restaurant! No rubbing until we say so!"

Mikan slowly got up and reluctantly she left to go retrieve the drinks. However, Hiyoko gave a yell.

"WAIT! You can't serve us in those clothes! You have to be in uniform!" She states before whispering in Ibuki's ear, causing the musician to blush and have wide smile, and with a sharp salute rushed into the beach house and back to her friends...only this time with Mikan's apron.

"W-Wait. This is only my apron what about the rest of my clothes!?" she asked. This question was met with silence as Ibuki gave a small smile while Hiyoko crossed her arms and shot a taunting look.

Mikan's face turned beet red, almost as much as her bottom, before she started to protest.

"B-But I-I can't go to the restaurant wearing only my apron. What if the others see me, especially the boys!?" she said. Hiyoko shrugged.

"Then you better hope they don't see you then! Now change and get moving!"

Mikan looked hesitant to comply and didn't move from her spot. Hiyoko rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers causing Ibuki to stand by her side.

"Ibuki...help Mikan into her attire, would you please?" asked Hiyoko to which Ibuki gave a nod before grabbing Mikan by the arm and dragging her into the beach house, to which the nurse to no avail tried to get away.

A few moments and smacks for disobedience later... ("Owwww! I'm sooorry")

Ibuki, carrying the nurse out by the arm, and Mikan came out the beach house with Mikan only wearing her apron, which was barely able to cover her front and offered no cover to her back exposing her bare bottom to the world.

Hiyoko walked up to them and had the timer with her set to eight minutes.

"This is the time you have to get back with out drinks. Fail to do this and you'll earn yourself a brighter bottom. Capiche!" snapped the traditional dancer and pointed in the direction of the restaurant.

"Ooh good luck Mikan!" encouraged Ibuki "Oh, and if anyone see's you tell them they have to pay Ibuki for a show! No one peeps at my servant for free!" she finishes before delivering a playful slap to Mikans sore bottom causing her to flinch.

"OOH!" she cried as she left to get the drinks and doing her best to cover up her private areas and bottom.

'How did the day turn from having fun on the beach...to this?' thought Mikan sadly in her mind as she sulked towards the restaurant.

At this point she wouldn't give to go home...and perhaps some lotion wouldn't have hurt.

THE END (for now...or not *shrugs*)


End file.
